A novel magnet suitable for nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) imaging has been designed, and constructed. The magnet employs windings on two hemispherical shells which can be rotated with respect to each other about two orthogonal axes. This arrangement allows prescribed large gradients in magnetic field to be superimposed on an initially homogenous field. The magnet will consume 10 kw of power and has an inner spherical diameter of 0.6 m.